Rise Of Excalibur
by InFamous Shadow
Summary: Thrust into a new world with on his headband as a sign of his past, Naruto must now fight against the various factions that want the Witch-blade for themselves alongside Masane, the newest bearer for an artifact know as the Witch-blade, using the mysterious power of another artifact known as Excalibur. All the while taking care of a little girl known as Rihoko
1. End of a story, Start of a new one

The Hidden Leaf once the most powerful village in the elemental nations now reduced to nothing but rubble and ruins with only two figures standing left.

"Come On Dobe Lets see which one of us is the strongest once and for all!" The Seventeen year old know as Sasuke Uchiha shouted.

"Fine with me Teme!its about time we finally put an end to this and its time that you paid for all of your crimes!" The Blond haired teen known as Naruto Uzumaki retorted back.

In what seemed like a flash Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and Proceeded to stab him in the back. Only for 'Naruto' to dispel in a poof of smoke to show a log. Sasuke quickly turned around and saw the real Naruto coming at him in hand with his signature move the Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he lunged at Sasuke only for the Uchiha to jump out of the way sending Naruto to collide with a wall reducing it to rubble in a single attack.

"Careful Dobe or you might hurt your _best friend_" Sasuke said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Your no friend of my mine!You've killed innocent people!You've killed Kakashi,Sakura, and countless more!No More it all ends here and now!" Naruto shouted with rage evident in his eyes as he closed them but then reopened them to show that he had entered sage mode.

"One more thing Sasuke when all of this is done I promise you that you'll join both Madara and Kabuto " Naruto said as Sasuke simple grinned.

"Fine have it your way _Naruto _I was going to kill you nice and quick, but know I want to see you beaten up knowing that you failed your friends and so that you beg me for death" Sasuke said as he activated his eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Naruto instantly jumped at Sasuke, but not before creating two clones which were taken care of quickly but not before leaving himself open to an attack from Naruto getting punched in the stomach with extreme force.

This cause Sasuke to be launched into a near by building which collapsed onto of him.

Naruto began to examine the pile of rubble that Sasuke was buried under know full well that this was far from over.

_"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" _Shouted Sasuke as a giant dragon shaped fire ball exploded from the rubble and was sent Narutos way.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way of the attack but was soon confronted by Sasuke who began to perform a series of attacks on Naruto who tried to block the assault but several attacks manage to land on him hitting his in the face rib and his right arm. However Naruto quickly caught a punch that Sasuke was sending towards him and began to reverse the roles on the attacks send towards the Uchiha a blaze of punches and kicks before they both shoot way from each other.

After the attacks both ninja landed apart for each other both breathing deeply clearly exhausted from their battle.

"Well dobe I see you've improved, but its not going to help you out anymore than our previous fights" Sasuke said as he wipe off some blood from his lip.

"You know something Sasuke the problem you always had is that you could never admit that someone was your equal and it just ate you up inside that the _''dobe'',_the _"Dead-last"_ might just be more powerful than you am I right _teme_" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut IT!Naruto!" Sasuke said as a dark aura began to shape around him forming his Susanoo which had the mouth of the armor changed to a beak shape, giving it an even more menacing look. The skin on the right arm and right hand had several plating's that give the appearance of the skin peeling off and the armor itself becomes more ghastly in appearance.

"_Well looks like he brought out the big guns, shall we Kurama?" _Naruto thought to himself before he heard a chuckle come from his mind.

"_**Let's wipe this little shit-stain clan off the face of the world world kit"**_ Kurama replied as a golden cloak began to envelop Naruto before he revealing the tailed beast mode in golden fiery form contrasting against Sasukes dark.

Then Sasuke Susanno began to form a ball of energy known as the Chidori.

"Lets do this TEME!" Naruto said as a he shaped into Kurama, with some visible changes such as the seal spread across his body, and in that same instant he began to forming a tailed beast ball.

Soon both of the combatants moves were both charge up and they both had fires burning in their eyes Sasukes burned with the desire to finally kill the person who had been a pest to him once and for all. However Naruto's burned bright with the desire to avenge all of the lives ended by this monster and to finally put an end to the cursed Uchiha bloodline.

Then Sasuke's Susanno charged chidori in hand as Naruto waited patiently for his enemy to reach him.

As him however Naruto unleashed the demon ball resulting it a gigantic blast that overpowered Sasuke chidori, and destroyed his Susanno form, to which left him in a vulnerable state.

Taking advantage of this Naruto sprung from his Kyuubi form, a tailed beast rasengan quickly forming in his in hand, as aiming towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke however quickly saw this and begun to form a black chidori similar to the one he had used to defeat Naruto at the valley of the end, confident that it would do so once more.

_"TAILED BEAST RASENGAN!"_ Naruto shouted as he jump towards Sasuke.

_"CHIDORI!"_ Sasuke shouted as both attacks collided.

When both of the attacks collided the results was very similar to their first clash 4 years ago only this time they were much more powerful and the results much dangerous as the black orb began to form now the ground only which the orb loomed over was now being torn apart as well were the buildings around the orb in a sort of black hole fashion.

Inside the orb it was now a clash of will power and determination as neither ninjas refused to give in.

_"No, I won't let Sasuke get away this time!Even if it Costs me my life I will Stop him!"_ Naruto thought as he drew upon more power from the causing his Rasengan to grow exponentially to the point where it completely overpowered Sasuke's Chidori.

"THIS ENDS NOW!SASUKE!" Naruto shouts as he rams his rasengan through Sasukes arm splitting and ripping apart bone and Flesh as his rasengan finally reaches its destination as Naruto strikes Sasukes head.

The Result was the bloody end of The Uchiha clan once and for all.

However The orb that he was in was now entire its final stage he looked around and saw that everything was going white perhaps after all of his suffering in his life now he would be finally be free.

"Its over...Its finally...over..." Naruto said as he shut his eyes with a smile on his face as the orb exploded in a flash of white power.


	2. Who am I?

In a blinding flash of light Naruto appears on a street his head throbbing barely being able to stand up.

"My Head...Dammit it wont stop hurting" Naruto said in a grunted pain filled voice at his head which wouldn't stop throbbing. However quickly he noticed the city in ruins and it got his mind off the pain, but then another more important thought ran though his head.

"Who..who am I" Naruto said as he attempted to figure out who he was and as he tried to remember but it came to no avail as his head was in too much pain for him to attempt to remember any clues as to he was or is.

Just then something fell down from his head and made a clank as it hit the ground.

Naruto looked at where the sound came from and saw what looked like a headband which he immediately bent down to pick it up.

when the headband was in his possession he began to examine it looking at the strange symbol on it which greatly resembled a leaf then he turned in over and saw some writing on the inside of it _'If Found please return to Naruto Uzumaki'._

"Naruto...Uzumaki?Is that me or does this belong to somebody else" Naruto said as he clenched the headband tight something inside him told him that he must be Naruto.

He soon began exploring the area he was at and saw that it was littered with various rubble,and glass which he could see came from various buildings and that some had collapsed on each other as if something forced them to collide.

_"What in the hell happened here"_ thought Naruto as he began to that even the ground had been ripped apart.

_"Maybe I can find someone to explain to meet what happened"_ Naruto thought as he began to search the ruined city for anyone who could explain to him what had happened here or more importantly what caused this.

**In a Different Location:**

A woman no older than 17 was awakening and when she did she could hear a baby crying.

"Where am I?" she said as she looked around and saw the small baby crying,but right next to the baby she saw a small book.

She reached over to the book and then opened showing a picture of the small baby _'Rihoko Amaha,Girl,daughter to Masane Amaha'._

_"Masane Amaha is that me or somebody else? and is this my baby?"_ Masane thought was cut short as a sharp pain quickly was sent through her body.

She looked quickly over to where the pain came from her right wrist and saw that something was began to wrap around her arm arm as tentacles flew out and began to wrap around her entire body. Immediately she began to call out for help but when she did it was to late as the tentacles began to wrap around her head thus muffling out the screams for help and soon the tentacles had completely encased her as she began to lose conscious.

However unknown to her the jewel on the blade began to split into two one red which stayed with her but the other yellow which after it was split apart from the red gem left in some unknown location.

**Back With Naruto:**

While Naruto continued to search for anyone who could explain what happened.

Soon However Naruto heard a scream that was strangely cut short soon followed the screams origins as he saw a woman being what looked like consumed by tentacles. Instinctively he began to run towards the woman in order to hopefully help and possibly free her.

However his advancement was cut short as he felt something pierce his right wrist.

He looked over and saw that it was an object or creature very similar to the one that had began to entrap the woman the only difference was that the gem on this one was yellow in contrast to the red one on the other one.

"What the hell!get off me" Naruto said as he began to attempt to remove the creature by trying to rip it apart.

However this only seem to make the creature angry as it sped up it process and had wrap several on its tentacles around Narutos head who retaliated by biting the tentacles to no avail as it soon enveloped his head and in seconds his body.

The lasts thoughts Naruto had were _'I'm sorry' _before he too fell unconscious _._

**3 minutes later:**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the sound of a baby crying hit him however immediately he remembered what had happened to him that had caused him to go unconscious.

He quickly got up and began looking around for the creature, but saw nothing except a woman and a crying baby.

_'Was that all a dream or was it real' _Naruto thought as he looked at his right wrist where the creature had pierced into it to find nothing not even a scratch or any blood nothing that could prove to him that the creature or thing was real.

In a flash the sound of the babies crying made him put aside his thoughts as he ran over to the woman and the crying baby.

He bent down and looked at the unconscious woman as he began to shake her awake.

"Hey...sleeping times over you have a baby that nee-off!" Naruto was cut off as the woman woke up knocking him away as she grab the baby and simply looked at him.

"W-w-w-ho are you?" the woman said in obvious fear of Naruto.

Naruto looked in slight confusion at the woman who was once unconscious on the ground now in an instant was on her feet in fear of him.

"Don't worry my Name is Naruto Uzumaki and..I..um come in peace?" Naruto said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Masane...Amaha" Masane said as she began to clam down a bit.

"Well nice to meet you Masane" Naruto said with a large grin.

Masane didn't know what to think of this guy he looked nice,but she hadn't know him long enough to trust soon her thoughts were interrupted as the baby in her arms began to cry.

"Hey do you want any help with...um whats his or her name?" Naruto asked looking at Masane with the still crying baby.

"Her name is Rihoko and not to be sounding rude or anything,but how can you help? and more importantly why do you want to help" Masane retorted back as Naruto stood up and walked over to her grabbing Rihoko from her arms.

"Well as to how I can help watch and my reason for helping you is..well..I don't know but something is just telling me too" Naruto said with a grin as he turned and faced Rihoko.

"Hey what are you do-" Masane was cut off as Naruto began throwing Rihoko up and down.

In a few moments Rihokos tears where turned into pure laughter as Naruto caught her and re threw her once again.

"Be careful you moron she just a baby!" Masane yelled as Naruto continued to throw Rihoko up and down.

Soon Naruto stopped as Rihoko was fully happy and as Masane began to approach them.

"See Masane" Naruto said as he handed Rihoko to her mother "nothing to worry abo-ftf" Naruto was cut off as Masane punched him on the head.

"You idiot don't you know shes just a baby or are just deaf!What if you dropped her then what!" Masane yelled at Naruto as he clutched his head.

"I was just trying to help jeez..." Naruto said in an annoyed voice as he continued to rub his head.

After Masane had finally calmed down she realized that Narutos intention were good albeit a bit reckless but good none the less.

"Well..thank you Naruto sorry I got mad at you I might have gone overboard" Masane said with a blush on he face as Naruto stood up and faced her.

"It's alright just shows that your a good mom if you willing to hit me like that to keep your daughter safe" Naruto said with a smile as he put his hands behind his head as he began to laugh a bit.

"Yeah...but thing is I don't remember having her" Masane said as Naruto stop laughing and looked at her in a puzzled look.

"What do you mean you don't remember having her you can't forget you own daughter" Naruto said as he looked at her.

"No really I mean...I can't remember anything everything is just a blur all I remember is waking up here with Rihoko in my arms I don't even know if my names really Masane or if that's someone else and if Rihoko really belongs to me" Masane said as she looked down to the ground.

Naruto went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Hey Masane...Rihoko has to be your daughter other wise how can you explain how she was so close to you when all of this happened and you have to be Masane because well...what else would I call you?" Naruto said in sincerity and kind filled voice.

Masane looked up and smiled at Naruto "Yeah your right thanks Naruto" she replied but something caught both of their attention they looked at Masanes arms and saw Rihoko deep asleep making not even the slightest sound this caused theme to both go _'awwwww'._

"No problem but that still leaves one last thing" Naruto whispered to Masane simply looked at him.

"Whats that?" Masane replied as she looked at Naruto.

"What happened here and how are we going to-" Naruto was cut off as an object was coming down from the sky which was quickly identified as a helicopter.

"Does that answer your question?' Masane said as the helicopter landed.

"Well part of it my other question is what happened here" Naruto whispered in a low voice that no-one could hear as he looked at the destroyed city.

"Naruto come on get on!" Masane shouted as Naruto got out of his trance like state.

"Oh..Sorry" Naruto said as he got onto the helicopter.

Slowly the helicopter began to ascend back into the sky.

When the helicopter was back in the air it gave Naruto a clearer view of the city he was to say the lest shocked most of the city was destroyed while other parts of it where completely submerged under water.

"Hey...um sir what happened here?" Naruto asked the pilot.

"Yeah I was just about to ask the exact same thing" Masane said agreeing with Naruto.

"Are you serious?Just where in gods green earth have you two been?" the pilot said somewhat annoyed as Naruto and Masane looked blankly at him.

"Ugh...don't pay me enough to do this..the great quake okay" the pilot said as Naruto looked confused at him.

"The Great quake..so what caused it?" Naruto asked as the pilot was starting to get very annoyed.

"You know something you ask way to many questions...look no-one knows what happened only that it did and now tons of people are dead" the pilot said the last part in a saddened voice obvious to both Naruto and Masane that he had lost someone important to him.

Just then something clicked inside of Masanes head.

"Hey Naruto what about your family?" Masane asked as Naruto looked out the window.

"I don't remember them..or even if I had a family come to think of it I can't remember anything"Naruto replied in an emotionless voice.

"Wait if you can't remember them or anything else does that mean you just like m-" Masane was unable to finish her sentence as Naruto turned to her with a smile and eyes full of warmness.

"Just like you yeah I guess I am.,...so I guess that means you,me,and Rihoko got to stick together" Naruto said as he simply grinned.

"But why?I mean not that I hate your company but why would you want to stay with us?" Masane asked as Naruto simply grinned.

"Well after today you might need help with Rihoko right not that i'm saying your a bad parent or anything just saying you could use a little help" Naruto explained.

"Fine,but no matter what happens you not allowed to leave me or Rihoko got it" Masane said in a stern voice.

"Pinky promise" Naruto said as he held out his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise"Masane replied as she wrapped her own pinky around his.


	3. The best for you

**6 years later:**

"Mom,Mr. Naruto wake up were here!" a young 6 year old girl shouted with tons of enthusiasm looking at the tower just beyond in the distance.

However the two people she had called for where still asleep which made her slightly upset so she walked over to were both of them were sleeping.

"Mom wake up come on" Rihoko said as she began to shake Masane in the hopes of waking her up.

"Five more minutes..please" Masane said in an obvious sleepy tone of voice which caused Rihoko to puff up her cheeks in frustration and so she had decided to attempt and wake up Naruto.

"Come time to wake your missing out" Rihoko said happily as she poked Narutos face,but proved to get nowhere as Naruto continued to sleep with a beat of drool coming off of his lip as well as a him snoring.

Now this was making Rihoko very upset as she stomped her foot and took a deep breath in "MASANE,NARUTO WAKEUP!" Rihoko shouted as both Masane and Naruto woke up immediately in a shock of surprise.

"Sorry Rihoko I was really comfortable " Masane said as she began to rub her eyes due to the sudden sunniness beside Naruto was still yawning from his sudden awakening.

"Your telling me I felt like I was sleep on a bunch of rocks" Naruto said as he stood up and cracked his bones while letting a bunch of air from his lungs in the process.

"Sorry Mr. Naruto,but I couldn't let you or Mom miss the view"Rihoko pointed towards the tower as both Naruto and Masane looked towards the direction that Rihoko was pointing at and saw the reason why Rihoko had decided to wake them up.

"Wow now I see why you woke us up in the first place this place is beautiful,but Rihoko please don't call me _'Mr. Naruto'_ it makes me feel old " Naruto said as he grinned and as both Rihoko and Masane giggled.

"Okay,but only because you made me and mom laugh" Rihoko said with a smile.

Suddenly a group of rubber ducks began to float not to far from the boat that the group was on,but one little duck began to float away form the group so Masane loomed over the side of the boat in an effort to get the small duck back with its group.

"Come on little guy don't want to get left behind by you family in this big bad world" Masane said as she began to splash the water around the duck in an effort to get the duck back with its family.

"Mom be careful" Rihoko said in order to make sure her Mom doesn't fall over.

"Don't worry your little head" Masane replied as she continued her antics.

However soon Masane began to fall over,but was caught by Naruto who had a big smile on his face.

"Where would you be with out me" Naruto said in a mocking sort of tone.

"Shut up idiot" Masane said as she hit him on the head sending him to the ground as he clutched his head in pain.

"Rather be an Idiot than a tomboy" Naruto retorted as Masane began to fume with anger.

"What did you just say!" Masane yelled at him.

"N-n-nothing Masane Heheheh" Naruto replied nervously as out on nowhere a big dog came out and began to lick him.

"Doggy!" Rihoko said joyfully as she ran over and began to pet the dog.

"So what brings you three to Tokyo" The Captain asked out of nowhere.

"Oh well we want to start a new life here" Masane replied.

"Well I hope that you can have the life that you want besides with a daughter like that things should be easier I mean look at her she just met my dog and shes Already got him eating out to the pawn of her hand" The Captain said as Masanes eyes softened as she looked at Rihoko playing with the dog.

"Yeah she really is something" Masane said with a smile.

"So I guess the two of you must be proud to have a daughter like that" The Captain said as Naruto shot up from where he was and Masane began to blush heavily.

"Wait did you just insist that I'm the dad of Rihoko?" Naruto asked as the Captain gave him a confused look.

"Well yes I mean why would you be with them if you weren't a relative?" the Captain replied giving Naruto a bored look.

"No,no,no,no,no Look...I'm just a good friend of Masane _nothing_ happened between us" Naruto explained as The Captain simply smirked.

"Alright I get it" The Captain said followed with a chuckle"Were almost there" he said as the boat slowed down and eventually stopped.

"Well here we are be careful when getting off the boat" The Captain said as Naruto,Masane,and Rihoko all nodded and began to head off the boat.

"Oh wait I forgot to give you this" Masane said as she hurried back onto they boat and presented The Captain of the ship with a small hanker-chief.

"Hmm?Whats this for?" The Captain questioned as he looked and the piece of cloth.

"Well I saw that you are missing one of your flags so I figured that I could give you a sort of replacement" Masane said as she walked over to where they flags were and attached the hanker-chief to it.

"Thanks take care of yourself alright" The Captain said as Masane left.

"Wow it so different than how it used to be" Masane said as she Rihoko and Naruto walked through what looked like markets.

"Yeah and I've never seen so many people,but be careful Mom I don't want you to get lost" Rihoko as Naruto began to start chuckling at this statement.

"Whats so funny?" Masane asked looking at the still chuckling Naruto.

"Hehe...Nothing just that what Rihoko told you is what a parent should have said not the other way around" Naruto said as he continued to chuckle up until Masane smacked him on the head

"Hey that was uncalled for" Naruto said as he clutched his head.

"Its your own fault haven't you heard of being a gentlemen" Masane said as she turned away from Naruto.

"Yeah but for me to be a gentleman there has to be a lady here no some tomboy" Naruto said with a smirk and stood up as Masane turned around and looked up at him with anger filled eyes.

"What do you just call me" Masane said as she looked up at Naruto with her hands on waist.

"Did I stutter?T-O-M-B-O-Y!TOMBOY!" Naruto responded as he locked eyes with Masane.

"Naruto,Mom stop arguing you two your drawing attention" Rihoko as she tried to pushed Naruto and Masane apart.

"Pff..She started it...although back to the root of this argument Rihoko does have a point what if we get separated "Naruto said completely forgetting his small argument with Masane.

"Your right...hmmm...Hey I got it if any of use get separated lets meet up at the Tokyo tower" Masane said with a smile as both Naruto and Rihoko nodded.

"But first..."Naruto was cut off as a big rumble was coming from his stomach much to Rihoko and Masanes amusement as they both giggled.

"Come there must be someplace to eat so lets go" Masane said as all three of them set off to find food in Narutos case Ramen.

In little to no time they had found a nice little place to eat and much to Narutos delight it sold Ramen.

"Geez Naruto eat your ramen don't breath it in besides you need to eat something else besides ramen" Masane said jokingly as Naruto shot a small glare at her before returning to his ramen.

"Moms right Naruto ramens good once and awhile but you can't really run on it" Rihoko said as she went back to eating her own bowl of ramen as Naruto suddenly stopped eating his ramen,dropped his chopsticks and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Hey your eating ramen too so that makes you fall under the same category as me" Naruto said as Rihoko and Masane just looked at him and sighed.

"No it doesn't we don't constantly eat ramen for breakfast,lunch,or dinner" Rihoko said as she finished her bowl of ramen.

"Yeah now sit down and finish your bowl your starting to act like an idiot" Masane said as she herself had finished her bowl as Naruto head his hang down in defeat as he sat down and went back to finishing his bowl.

However suddenly a voice came for behind them.

"There you are" A brown haired woman announced as Naruto,Masane,and Rihoko all turned around and then jumped out of their seats with Rihoko clutching onto Masane and Naruto getting a sort of defensive position.

"What in do you want" Naruto spat out in anger as he curled his fist in anger.

"Please I don't wish for this to end in a violent matter"The women said signaling the two cops that she had next to her.

"Then leave us alone and your buddies wont get hurt" Naruto almost let growled out as he responded.

"Naruto stop" Masane said firmly as she put her hand on Narutos shoulder who simply turned his head and locked her in the eyes before nodding.

"We'll talk"Masane said the women who nodded.

**Police Station:**

"For The last time I not sighing anything that is going to take Rihoko away from me" Masane nearly shouted.

"You can't provide from her you have no money,no food, no job, and no home at all on top of that " The women replied slightly raising her voice.

Before Masane replied Naruto slammed his hand onto the table with near enough force to break it.

"Just Who the Hell do you think you are deciding whats best for Rihoko!It should be her own decision not yours!Tell Me do you honestly like too see a daughter be taken away from her mother huh?" Naruto shouted his voice full of angry his eyes looked for a second that the flicked red.

"Please do not involve yourself in matters that do not concern you" The women said as an officer began to approach him.

"Lay a hand on me and in less then five seconds you'll be on the ground gasping for air" Naruto said calmly as he locked eyes with the now sweating officer.

"Naruto stop scaring him" Rihoko said as she pulled on Narutos orange sweater.

"Okay Rihoko for you anything" Naruto said with a smile as he knelt down and stroked the top of Rihokos head.

"Please could you take Rihoko outside so that I could speak with Masane alone" The Women said as Naruto let out a primal growl but stopped when Rihoko began pulling on his cheek.

"Aah!Rihoko please stop that" Naruto begged as she finally let go.

"Well starting being nicer to people" Rihoko said as she put her hands on her waist.

"Sorry I'll try"Naruto said as he held Rihokos hand and left the room with her but not before looking back at Masane giving her a pleading glance that said to make the right choice for Rihoko

"Look Masane you need to think what is best for Rihoko you can't go on like this" The Women said.

"No I've always placed her needs above mine I" Masane was cut off from finishing her sentence.

"Yes but how long do you think you can keep it up?Masane I know you care for Rihoko greatly,but you have to think what is best for her" The Women said as she handed over some papers.

**In the Hallway:**

"Do you think Mom will tell that lady no" Rihoko asked in a voice filled with uncertainty as Naruto then looked down at her with a smile.

"Of course you will if your Mom has taught me anything is that she is no pushover and that your the most important thing in the world to her and she wouldn't do anything for you unless it was for your good" Naruto said as Rihoko than began to smile.

However when the door opened only the women came out causing Rihoko to clinch on harder to Narutos side.

"Come on Rihoko its time for us to go" The women said as she walked towards Naruto and Rihoko.

"Wheres Mom" Rihoko asked as she clinched harder onto Naruto.

"Your Moms Not coming,but she told me that you should come with me" The Women said as a man attempt to grab onto her but was stopped by Naruto

"Don't you dare touch her" Naruto spat out in a voice full of venom and anger before kneeling down to Rihoko.

"Rihoko you have to go with them" Naruto said as Rihokos eyes widened.

"W-w-what?Why I don't want to go with them,I want to stay with you and mom just like always please I don't want to leave you "Rihoko pleaded on the verge of tears as Naruto hugged her.

"I know you don't Rihoko I don't want to leave you either,but remember what I told you that she wouldn't do anything unless it was for your own good?Well it applies to this,I don't want you to leave I'd rather another quake hit than that ever happen,but Masane wants whats best for you,so here" Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his headband.

"Your headband but why" Rihoko said as Naruto placed it in her hands.

"Because I promise we will meet again someday and that you,me, Masane will be together again,so until then please hold onto this for me" Naruto said as Rihoko hugged him and he hugged her back.

In mere moments in what seemed to be the most terrible in Narutos life they left to which Naruto went into the room and saw Masane crying Naruto said nothing but wrap his arms around her.

Suddenly Narutos eyes burned with determination.

"Masane lets go get Rihoko" Naruto said as Masane looked up at him tears still in her eyes.

"w-what?" Masane said wiping a few stray tears off her face.

"Lets go get Rihoko you obliviously made a mistake good thing I'm here to fix" Naruto said as he rand out of the room with Masanes had in tow.


	4. Beginnings

"Come along young lady we have much to do" The lady said as Rihoko simply crossed her arms and looked away.

"Quit acting like you care, if you really do than you would have left me with my mom and Naruto" Rihoko said as angrily as the woman bent down to her level.

"Please listen your Mother did this because she wants the best for you, and besides that Naruto fella is not at all the kind of role model a young lady like you should have or be exposed to he's nothing more than a brute listening to his fists more than reason" The Lady said as Rihoko got an upset look on her face

"Naruto is not a brute!He's the nicest person in the world,next to my mom, and always took care of us no matter what!And he's only mean to people when they're mean to us!" Rihoko replied as The Lady simply looked surprise.

"I'm sorry that I offended you, perhaps I was wrong about Naruto I haven't know him a long time,but it still doesn't change the fact that he nor your mother can provide you with everything you need, but if you come with us I'm sure a nice family will just love to have you" The Woman said with a smile as Rihoko simply turned away, crossing her arms causing the woman to sigh and walked over to the car opening the back door.

As Rihoko got in it she turned around and looked at the women her eyes full of emotion.

"All you need is love, and love is something My mom,and Naruto always gave me" Rihoko stated simply as the Woman was left with no rebuttal, and so simply shut the door.

However suddenly one of the officers was launched back his, nose and mouth bleeding with several teeth missing caused by non other than Naruto who now had an angry look upon his face.

"Told you not to get in my way" Naruto said simply as cracked his knuckles as Masane came from behind him running towards the car Rihoko was in.

"MOM!NARUTO!" Rihoko shouted happily as she attempted to leave the car, but was stopped by the woman who blocked her passage.

"Hurry start the car!Officers stop that man!" The Woman said as she began to push Rihoko into the car.

"Stop!Let me go!Mom!Naruto!Help!" Rihoko shouted as the car began to leave and in mere moments it had begun to leave the area.

"Dammit!We should have been faster" Masane said as two cop rushed towards Naruto who turned around quickly punching one in the rids while headbutting him hearing a crack while doing so then head butting him causing the man to cough up blood as well as sending him to the ground and roundhouse kicking the other one sending him straight to the ground where his body started to twitch.

After Naruto checked their pulses to make sure they were alive he checked their pockets finding the keys to the car that was parked.

"Got the keys..I'm drivi-Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as Masane quickly took the keys from his hands running towards the car.

"Forget I can drive better than you with my bear feet now get in" Masane said as Naruto was about to enter the car, but stopped when he saw more officers arrive.

"Go Masane...I gotta a feeling this is gonna be fun" Naruto said with a smile as Masane simply shook her head.

"Naruto sometimes you can be such a brute" Masane said jokingly as she started the car.

"Yep..but I'm your brute" Naruto said with a chuckle as Masane simply gave him a smile before hitting the accelerator and taking off after the car Rihoko was in.

"So who's first" Naruto said as a ran towards the Officers his fists curled and with a smirked plastered on his face.

**With Rihoko:**

"Let me out !Let me out!Let me out!" Rihoko shouted as she began to kick in all kinds of direction.

"I'm Sorry, but this is all for the best" The Woman said as she continued to drive only to see a police car moving extremely fast towards her direction and when she looked into the drivers seat was no other the Masane Amaha who had promptly began to drive her car into the car next to her before pulling down her window.

"Rihoko!" Masane shouted as the woman began to speed up in an attempt to shake the dedicated mother off her trail.

"What Kind of A lunatic are you!Stealing a police car!Now you'll never be able to have your daughter back!" The Woman shouted as she went passed and in front of Masane before entering free way.

Masane however kept her eye on the car, but did not notice the curb that was in her way as she smashed into it resulting in the car being flipped over skidding awhile before it stop.

"MOM!" Rihoko cried out in terror at what she had seen before she slowly lost sight of the car tears running down her face hoping that her mother would be safe, and unharmed.

The car was now upside down, and slowly Masane began to regain her vision looking at the car that she was chasing before she lost sight of it.

"R-Rihoko" Masane said weakly as she slowly began to lose vision, everything darkening, as the sound of a siren in the background coming closer

**With Naruto:**

Ducking under a swing of a baton Naruto sent a hard punch straight into the gut, causing the police officer to slough over in pain as Naruto brought his hands together slamming down on the officer's back causing the man to fall to the ground with a loud thump.

Naruto quickly shifted his attention to the remaining officer as he ran towards him much faster than the man could react tackling the man hard into the ground, effectively knocking all his air out.

"Well that's the last of them now to get out of here before-" Naruto was cut off as he turned to see several police officers aiming their guns in his direction with Naruto letting out a sigh before raising his hands up.

_"Well this isn't how I expected things to go"_ Naruto thought as one of the officers put hands cuffs around his hands walking him to the back of the cops car before Naruto got inside, the door closing.

As they were driving to what Naruto expected jail he looked outside, and was hoping that Masane was having better luck than he was as he silently broke the handcuffs with little effort.

_"Don't Worry Rihoko, Masane no matter what the cost I'll make sure all of us are together again that's a promise"_ Naruto thought with as he waited for the car to stop at it's destination.

**With Rihoko:**

"I'm sure that your Happy that your mother wasn't hurt Rihoko, but what she did was a very bad thing, and that Naruto fella also attacked police officers who are now critically injured, both are bad example's that we don't want for you" The Woman said as Rihoko stared blankly**.**

"I gotta pee" Rihoko said as The Woman turned to her "Sure".

"Take all the time you want" as she closed the bathroom door, and the second she did Rihoko climb onto a toilet, opening a window climbing threw it.

As she got out of the she stood on a ledge which was fairly high off the ground so seeing a tree across she jumped, but fell with a scream going threw some leaves in the process.

As she fell she hit something soft which turned out to be another person a man to be specific

"Ahh!geez my back" a man groaned in pain "Oh sorry about that" Rihoko replied as she got off the man's back.

"Did I hurt you?" Rihoko asked as the man quickly got on his knees.

"Oh no my camera" the man said as he took a picture to check if his camera was in good order to which it was.

"Your a lucky lady this sucker's my li-" "You have to help me mister do you have a car!" Rihoko asked interrupting him in the process.

"Well yeah so what" he replied with little care in his voice.

"Rihoko!Where are you!" The woman shouted as she peered out the window Rihoko had escaped from.

"Rihoko huh?I'm guessing that's you" The man said as Rihoko quickly turned her head towards him.

"Please you have to help me escape this place, I gotta save my mommy plus I need to make sure Mr. Naruto is okay" Rihoko pleaded as the man simply looked dumfounded at her request.

"Are you nuts do you know what they do Kidnappers?" He replied as he saw an officer with his flash light on.

"I'm outta here" the man said as he got up to run only to have Rihoko hold onto him.

_"I know I gonna regret this"_ The man thought in his head as he grabbed Rihoko's hand, and headed off to his car.

As they drove off he looked at the little girl who currently had her back pack close to her.

"Yuusuke Tozawa" Yuusuke said as Rihoko turned her attention.

"What?" Rihoko replied.

"It's my name, figured if I knew your name you should at least know mine...so where's your mom?" Yuusuke asked.

"At jail" Rihoko replied simply as Yuusuke simply sighed.

_"Why am I not surprised"_ Yuusuke thought in his head as he continued to drive.

**Inside the Jail:**

As Masane slowly began to awaken the first thing she felt was the cold hard ground to which she quickly scrambled onto her knees.

She was quick to look around and noticed that she was in jail.

She simply stared down at her hands before she began to cry _"I'm sorry Rihoko..I Shouldn't left you alone, and I'm sorry I got you in this mess Naruto"_ Masane thought as a quick sharp pain shoot through her arm, more specifically on her right wrist.

As she looked at her wrist it suddenly began to glow a dazzlingly red color before it, along with the pain, stop.

"It's gone the glowing on my wrist" Masane said as a loud thumping noises caught her attention.

Down a couple of cells from her an inmate was continuously bang against the cell door a bright blue color color on coming off of his left arm.

Suddenly the glow return, and Masane clenched her wrist in pain to which the glowing seemed to grow.

"I CAN TASTE IT!IT'S DELICIOUS!" the man said licking the air as he struggle to get out of his cell tearing at his clothes revealing a bracelet with a blue gem glow as his body started to change from a man into a creature that looked no longer human tearing through the cell door.

While this was happening the pain coming from Masane's wrist continued to grow as did the bright red light coming from it causing to fall on her side while she began to yell in pain.

Hearing her yells a Guard went to investigate unknown to the creature that was coming down the hallway until the creature had destroyed one of the entrances to the cells.

When the officer turned his attention to the creature that backed a claw shaped weapon before it launched at him pining him to the wall.

The guard pulled out his gun, and began shooting at the creature hoping that it would have an effect on it.

Unfortunately for him his actions only agitated the creature, causing it to pull back on of it's claws, before launching it forward causing the wall behind to explode leaving a huge hole.

**With Naruto:**

As Naruto was pulled out of the car, a large explosion caught the attention of the officers giving Naruto chance to escape.

He used his broke hand cuffs to hit one of the officers on the side of the head sharply sending him to the ground, getting the attention of the other officers before Naruto quickly punched him in the gut knocking all the air out of him, and rendering him unconscious.

Without another thought Naruto ran into the jail.

_"Please be okay Masane"_ Naruto thought as he ran past multiple cells checking each one to see if Masane was in them.

**Back with Masane:**

Masane continued to hold her wrist as the pain reached entire new levels, the red light still growing brilliantly.

She the watched as the creature returned to her cell door ripping it apart causing to slightly ignore the growing pain managing to get on her knees.

"Your gonna be the best one I've ever had" The Creature said as it began to cock back it's claw preparing to ram at Masane.

_"No..No..._NO!" Masane shouted as her wrist, the one that had caused her pain, turned into a gauntlet that had a blade underneath the forearm, an a red gem imbedded in it's center before it began to spread to the rest of her body, getting rid of her clothing, and replacing it with an armor of sorts that left very little to the imagination.

It had also turned her once brown hair her into a crimson color, and had replaced her eye's with black and yellow ones.

"Oh you must be a Neogene no wonder your scent was so amazing" The Creature said before with shot backward by tendrils from Masane's hair.

"I'm really getting excited!" The creature said as Masane merely looked at him.

"Sorry you just don't do it for me" Masane said as she turned to the entrance the creature had made, not without the creature getting up attempting to charge at her only to be killed it one swing of her blade cutting it in half before turning back to the entrance.

The result was the creature exploding, and Masane simply staring at her blade that was now covered in a white blood of sorts.

"MASANE!" she heard someone yell, causing her to turn back to see Naruto staring directly at her, her face gaining a grin from this before she licked her lips in excitement.

"Masane what happened to you?" Naruto asked as he observed her new appearance, only to have respond by her using her finger telling him to come to her before she left out of the hole in the wall.

Without any question Naruto quickly followed running through the wall no losing sight of her even for a moment.

As he continued following her as she ran through another alley way before he finally lost sight of her.

He quickly stopped running breathing slightly as he did so before he looked around the alley.

The seemingly out out nowhere she pinned to a wall her arms quickly around his neck,her breasts against his chest, and her leg sliding up his leg before wrapping around it.

"That was a nice game we played Naruto" she said with a grin, as she licked her lips "Now I think that it's time you got your prize" she said as she buried her face into his neck biting slightly on his collarbone before slowly licking up his neck.

Naruto could only let out small grunts of pleasure, and as Masane continued he soon felt a pain in his wrist, as well as something almost begging to be released.

Masane reached his ear nibbling it slightly "Let it out Naruto stop being in control, and just let it go" she said as she faced him her face slowly moving towards his own.

At first he was surprised at her actions, now he was in absolute shock as he saw her lips get closer to his own, but then decide to forget about it closing his own eye's, and sliding his hand down to her waist as he closed his eyes, and moved his lips closer to hers.

Then moments before they kissed he felt her arms let go, and saw that she had begun to faint returning back to her original state, before passing out in Naruto's arms.

Before he could do anything he started feeling dizzy collapse on the side of the alley Masane still in his arms.

His last images was that of figure slowly walking towards them.


	5. Awakening

"So what have you found on her Segawa" a man said looking out a large window that overlooked Tokyo as another man walked in with data pad in his hands.

"Greeting to you to Director Takayama, besides her Name, not much sir according to police records she's a 'lost ID', so any record of who she was before the quake is gone" Segawa said as he continued to read the data pad.

"It seems that the government created a new ID for her" stated Segawa.

"I understood they did that mainly for the orphaned and the senile" Takayama stated as Segawa nodded his head.

"There's more she was found with an infant, and with a maternity diary that confirmed she was the mother" Segawa said as Takayama's expression remained emotionless.

"And there was nothing on her?" Takayama asked as Segawa nodded his head.

"What about the man with her?" he asked as Segawa change data files.

"Naruto Uzumaki age 21..." Segawa said as he continued to read off information off the pad.

"Move onto his connection with her" Takayama said his voice somewhat agitated while Segawa let out a cough.

"Sorry sir, from the police records he was found with her, and although there is no information on their relation's it is often believed that they are a couple, and at some cases it is believed he is the father of her child, although this is mostly speculation" Segawa stated as he Continued to read the information off the data-pad.

"Anything else?" Takayama asked.

"Nothing except for that, everything else is unknown, although he has been known to have a short temper as well as being highly talented in pakour, but aside from that nothing else is known" Segawa finished.

Takayama took a few moments to process what he had learned not being able to figure out why the _Witch-blade_ had chosen a wielder now, and why it had handed a fraction of it's power over to that man.

"Segawa go check on them, and make sure that they are treated with a warm welcome in the morning, something tells me I don't want them as enemies" Takayama said as Segawa bowed, before leaving the room.

**With Rihoko:**

"End of the road kid" Yusuke told Rihoko as the car stopped in front a building called Mary's Gallery, a dining bar.

"Where are we?" Rihoko asked.

"My office, and sleeping quarters" Yusuke said as he left the car, followed by Rihoko.

As he opened the front door Rihoko saw two people both women, one was holding straws who quickly hid behind them when she saw Rihoko, and the other was watching the television, before she turned it off.

"How's it going Mariko" Yusuke greeted waving his hand, but Mariko didn't look happy.

"Alright what's with the kid" Mariko said while looking at Rihoko.

"Please to meet you ma'am" Rihoko said with a slight bow.

"Start explaining" Mariko said simply as Yusuke scratched the back of his head, taking a seat as he began to explain what had happen in recent events.

After a while of explaining Mariko felt a headache come on as she rubbed the temple of her head.

"So let me get this straight you just find this small girl, and the best thing for her is to bring her here" Mariko said as Yusuke took a drink of his beer, Rihoko quietly eating a plate of food.

"That's right" Yusuke answered simply putting down his drink.

"Are you MENTAL OR SOMETHING!" Mariko shouted causing Rihoko to jump in her seat, and almost drop her food.

"Well what was I supposed to do?Any other place would have gotten me unwanted headache especially when I'm so close to cracking this case" Yusuke said as Mariko handed him another drink.

"Ah geez when are you gonna give up that little reporter dream, you take pretty pictures, and that's it" Mariko said as she pointed to the picture of the wall "Stick to what your good at" she finished.

"But this is the scoop that'll make my career, and when the story breaks I can pay you all the payment that I owe you" Yusuke said as Mariko crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I'd be happy if had the payment now" Mariko said as Yusuke let out a sigh "Naomi back me up on me" she said as Naomi hid behind her straws.

"Great, let me get this straight, you say your a fortune teller, but yet your to shy to talk to anybody!GET A NEW JOB!" Mariko shouted as Naomi pushed her head down further into her straws.

"As for you kid your staying over at my place, no way are you staying with this idiot, and then in the morning I'm taking straight to the NSWF child welfare center" Mariko said as Rihoko grabbed onto onto the counter.

"No you can't take me there please I have to find my mom, and mister Naruto" Rihoko pleaded.

"Sorry not listening, come on time for bed" Mariko replied only to have Rihoko run under a table, and grab onto fiercely.

"Please I'll do anything!I can help you cook, or do the dishes just please let me stay" Rihoko further protested as Mariko got angry.

"No way do you know how much trouble I could get in with child welfare, now come on enough of this" Mariko said as she began to try to pull Rihoko away from the table.

Try, and try as she might she couldn't get the small little girl to let go, only getting the table to move instead before finally letting go of her.

"Fine stay there see what I care!, but one way or another you going to the welfare center first thing in the morning!" Mariko shouted as she went back to the counter.

"Geez you sure know how to pick'em" Mariko told Yusuke as he got off his chair.

"Yup she's a gutsy one, standing up to you, anyway your problem now, beside look at the time gotta get to sleep big day tomorrow, scope of the century, start of luxury" Yusuke said as he began to leave.

"Your luck will abandon you in the afternoon" Naomi spoke as Yusuke continued to make his way out.

"Now that's a thought before bed, good night everybody" Yusuke said as he left.

The bar remained opened for a few more minutes before Mariko, and Naomi went to sleep with Rihoko still clutching onto the table despite her sleeping form.

Then Mariko came, kneeling down she looked at Rihoko sleeping.

"Cute, but stubborn" Mariko said as she pulled out a blanket, and put it over Rihoko.

"Night kid" Mariko said as she left.

Rihoko continued to sleep peacefully, dreaming of being reunited with her mom, and Naruto.

She also hoped that where ever they were together, and were looking for her as well.

**With Masane and Naruto:**

Both Masane and Naruto were both sleeping on a couch with Masane resting her head on his shoulder, yet unnoticed by both the small silver bracelet like object that held a red gem in the middle, now on Masanes right wrist, began to glow red.

This light did not disturbed Masane, but it caused Naruto to move slightly as a yellow light emerged from his wrist bothering him.

Suddenly Masane's bracelet released various tendrils that grabbed onto Naruto's wrist causing the yellow light to grow.

His breathing soon began to increase as the tendrils moved up towards his head.

**Inside of Naruto's mind:**

Naruto looked around and saw nothing but darkness and endless void of it yet as he continued to look he felt a shiver go up his spine as if something was watching him.

_**"gEt Up..."**_ A voice said through the darkness, as he looked around searching for the origin of said voice.

"Who is that?Show your self!" Naruto yelled out as he looked into the the darkness.

_**"GeT uP...PrOtECt tHeM..."**_ the voice said once more ignoring Naruto's response.

"Who?Protect who?" Naruto asked as he waited for it's response.

**_"ReLEaSe mE!"_** The voice shouted causing everything to begin shaking, as Tendrils shot out of the darkness grabbing Naruto before they began to envelope him.

"Hey What the hell is this!Let me-MMF!" Naruto was cut off as the tendrils reached his face, until all he could see was a single bright yellow light, that was covered as a tendril blocked his vision.

**Back to reality:**

Naruto quickly shot from the couch, in turn letting Masane fall onto the couch with a small tub.

_"What the hell was that? Was it just a dream?"_ Naruto thought as he ran his hand through his hair, before he felt something strange on his right wrist, a silver bracelet with a yellow gem in the middle of it.

_"The hell this come from?"_ Naruto thought as observed the bracelet, before Masane raised herself from the couch sitting down on it as she stretched slightly.

"Why did you wake me Naruto I was having such a good dream...Wait Naruto?When did you get here?" Masane asked as she looked around and released that she was not in jail, but more like a luxury suite, with various expensive looking furniture, and a great view of Tokyo.

"Wait don't you remember anything from last night?" Naruto asked as she gave him a confused look, and simply shrugged.

"Not really...All I remembered was that I was taken to jail after...oh god Rihoko!What happened to her?" Masane replied as she looked at Naruto, worry filling her eyes.

"I-I don't know, but as long as she is with that child welfare she'll be okay" Naruto replied as Masane looked away.

"I guess, I-I just wish I could have done more" Masane said as Naruto started laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny, I'm trying to serious with you" Masane said as anger began swelling inside as Naruto began to stop laughing.

"haha..Sorry It's just that you've done so much for her it's funny, for starters you hijacked a police car, and flipped the bird to the speed limit. You chased the car Rihoko, and didn't let anything stand in you way. In fact the one thing that stopped you was that curb." Naruto said as Masane began slightly blush.

"Your a great mother..Hell mother of the year, you don't give yourself enough credit" Naruto with a large grin as Masane began blushing immensely.

"You really think so" Masane replied as she continued to blush, pushing both of her index fingers together.

As he watched her do this he couldn't help but feel that he had seen this all before, just couldn't put his finger on it.

Just then he heard the door open, turning his attention to who entered a man who was wearing a rather fancy looking suit he had glasses, and two plates with a sandwich and a glass of orange juice that reminded both Naruto, and Masane that they hadn't eat in awhile.

"Oh I see that you two are awake, well that's good I brought you two breakfest" the man said as he placed the plates of food on a table as Naruto, and Masane both looked at the plates with hunger in their eyes, just then Masane managed to pull herself away from the food.

"Hey where we are?" Masane asked as Naruto began eating his food like there was no tomorrow.

"You are in Doji group industries headquarters, VIP room" the man said as Naruto stopped eating, swallowing the bits of food he had eaten.

"Hey I heard about you people, aren't you one of the biggest corporations in the world" Naruto said as the man nodded.

"Yes, and allow he to introduce myself Hiroki Segawa at your service" Segawa said with a bow as Naruto stood with a large grin, and his hand stuck out.

"Naruto Uzumaki!Pleasure to meet you" Naruto said as Segawa shook his hand.

"Likewise, and please finish you food, Director Takayama wishes to meet you two as soon as possible" Segawa said as he left the room, both of the raising an eyebrow at the drugs comments.

"I don't like him" Naruto stated as Masane gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? He seemed like an okay kind of guy, besides it looked like you got along with him nicely" Masane said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Ever heard of acting, besides he looks like the kind of guy that'll stab you in the back at the first chance he gets" Naruto said as he sat down, and continued eating his sandwich.

"Whatever you are so paranoid" Masane said with a small laugh as she drank her orange juice.

Naruto swallowed his food before responding to Masane "I'm not paranoid, I'm cautious big difference, and you" Naruto said with his own smile.

Later Segawa had returned and they had begun to take the elevator upwards to the roof top.

"So where exactly are we going anyway?" Masane asked as Naruto nodded in approval.

"Yeah what's so important about us?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the elevators wall, his hand behind his head.

"Don't worry we will fill you in on route to the next facility" Segawa said as the elevator opened, letting the sound of the hard winds fill the air.

They saw a white helicopter on the roof, alongside a man that looking at both of them.

As they walked towards the helicopter both Masane, and Naruto kept their eyes narrowed on the man, as they finally met him face to face.

Naruto noticed that the man was slightly shorter than him, but not by much, he had a serious expression that near emotionless, he had a scar that went over his right eye.

"So you must be this director fella, thought that you'd be older looking" Naruto said with a serious tone in his voice.

"That's right" Takayama responded quickly as they entered the helicopter, before it took off the building.

"I'm told that you can tell us what this is all about" Masane said as Takayama nodded.

"You've brought an end to our search" Takayama said as Masane looked at him confusing, along with Naruto.

"What do mean by that?" Masane asked as Takayama took a drink of his water bottle.

"We were searching for that" Takayama said pointing at the bracelet on Masanes wrist

"Do you remember what you did last night by any chance?" Takayama asked her, causing her to have a sort of flashback, but she couldn't really describe anything that she saw.

"No..not really" Masane responded as Takayama looked at Naruto.

"Do you at all?" Takayama asked Naruto who simply let out a sigh.

"Kinda hoping you would forget about me...Alright yeah I remember what happened, after I knocked out the cops that arrested me, I ran inside the jail, a-and I don't know what I saw" Naruto said as he looked at Masane "It was you, but not you, you had some strange armor, and you were fighting some creature. After you killed it you ran, and I followed then the rest is history" Naruto finished as Takayama nodded.

"It's the Witch-blade" Takayama said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Witch-blade? Doesn't sound very nice" Naruto spoke while looking at the bracelet.

"You have no idea...The Witch-blade is he most powerful weapon on the entire planet. It's has existed since before human history, and since then countless battle have been waged in secrecy in order to gain control of it, yet only a woman could wield it. Finally it fell it Doji's possession were it was being examined, but something happened that we could have never seen coming. It was stolen by NSWF, they wanted it for themselves, and when we went to retrieve The Witch-blade somehow awoke. It's awakening unleashed a devastating event now know as the Great quake" Takayama said as Masanes eye's widened while Naruto gripped his teeth in anger.

"So you responsible for that day! All those innocent people dead!" Naruto said as he reached over, and grabbed Takayama by his collar pulling him to his face.

"How is my fault exactly?" Takayama asked his tone the same as before as Naruto only grew angrier.

"You knew what you were dealing with! You should have know that someone might have wanted something that powerful! You should have known that something that powerful shouldn't have been messed with!" Naruto shouted in anger increasing his grip on Takayama.

"Please there's no need for viole-" Segawa started "Shut up Four eyes!" Naruto shouted interrupting Segawa as he kept his eyes on Takayama

"Let him go Naruto that's enough" Masane said as she pulled on his orange hoodie.

Naruto looked at Masane, calming down in the process before he turned, and released Takayama falling back into his chair.

"So just what do you want with me, or rather us?" Masane asked as Takayama readjusted his tie.

"I want to test the capabilities of the Witch-blade, and Excalibur first hand" Takayama said as Naruto looked at him strange of the _'Excalibur'_ comment.

"Wait, I Thought the Witch-blade was a single weapon what's this Excalibur nonsense?" Naruto asked Takayama worried about the response that he would get.

"That bracelet on you wrist" Takayama said pointing at the bracelet on Naruto's wrist that was almost identical to the one that Masane had except it had a yellow gem in the middle.

"Before you ask I don't know how it got on you to begin with. We could only theorize that the a small portion of the Witch-blade left it, and bonded to you" Takayama said as Naruto looked at the bracelet on his wrist, and swore that he felt it pulsing.

"Thanks, but no thank I think I speak for both of use when I say we don't want to be your guinea pigs" Masane said as Takayama's grew even more serious.

"What about your daughter Rihoko then, If you two comply with the test I assure you both that NSWF will no longer bother you. In addition I will give you a job that''ll utilize the Witch-blades capabilities for the benefit of Tokyo" Takayama said as both Masane, Naruto looked at each other they hadn't even thought about Rihoko, and if Takayama was a man of his word this job he had could help them quite a bit.

"Do you know where Rihoko is?" Naruto asked as Takayama shook his head in response.

"No, but I have my men searching for her" Takayama responded as Naruto, and Masane both looked at each other.

"Well do it" they both said at the same time as the Helicopter stopped.

Suddenly they saw both Segawa's and Takayama's chairs move backwards, then a wall coming down in front of them as the Helicopter released the area that Masane and Naruto were currently sitting in, now resemble a pod.

Then suddenly the entire area that the pod was on suddenly began to descend into the ground.

"Hey what the hell?" Naruto said as he punched the wall, managing to crack it slightly.

"What's going on let us out of here!Please let us out" Masane pleaded to no avail as they continued to descend further inside.

"That son of a bitch!When I get my hands on him-" but Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as another wall opened this time behind them.

Seeing no other way out, they both left the pod, and saw what looked like a recreation of some Tokyo buildings at the sight of this Naruto let out a fast whistle.

"Damn money really isn't a problem for this guy is it" Naruto said as he continued to observe before he felt something tingle up his spin, Masane feeling it too.

Suddenly he watched as mist begun to encompass Masane's as her bracelet let out a red light, before her armor appeared on her, suddenly a pain shot through his right wrist.

Looking down he saw the bracelet begin emitting a dazzling yellow light, he grasped his wrist attempting to hold back whatever was trying to get out, then Masane grasped his hand pulling it away from his bracelet.

"Masane what are you-MMF!" Naruto was cut off as Masane crashed her lips against him causing, Naruto's eyes to widened, and his body to tense, until he finally gave into the kiss.

Then Masane pulled away licking her thumb sensually "Remember what I told you Naruto just let it go" Masane words kept repeating in Naruto's head before he smile, and nodded.

"Alright you win" Naruto said looking at his bracelet which began to glow an even brighter light as the same mist began to encompass Naruto.

Then the bracelet transformed into a black gauntlet like arm that had heavily armored Naruto's hand with all the fingers tips now resembling claws, and the knuckles silver tipped. A large blade also emerged from the underside of Naruto's armored forearm resembling a twisted buster blade(An. Think Alex mercers blade). The armor than spread to the rest of Naruto's body creating a runic type armor across his chest, and abs that connected to his whiskers giving them the appearance as though the were a part of the armor. When spreading to his left side of the body it created a shoulder plate that was studded with silver spikes. His legs gt the same armor plating as his arms with his feet now resembling that of an eagle. Finally in transformed his once sun kissed hair into a gray charcoal color, and his blue eyes into a yellow and black variant.

Excalibur had awaken

* * *

**so Excalibur finally joins the game..The next chapter The Witch-blade and Excalibur will tear it up literally. Anyways please review and fave it if you like it. Oh any if there any deviant artists who want to bring my description of Excalibur to life PM me.**


	6. Reunion

"Gotta say Masane feels great, should've listened to you a lot sooner" Naruto said with a smile as he curled his fists taking in all of the new senses granted to him by the blade.

"Not to mention that it looks great on you too" Masane said licking her lips in the process.

Their attention however was pulled away from each other as they sensed something coming towards them, something rather large in numbers, and whatever it was it wasn't friendly.

"Looks like fun is coming to us...tell you what Masane if you manage to take down more of whatever the hell is coming after us, I'll give up ramen for a week" Naruto said with a grin as Masane was intrigue.

"And if you win?" Masane asked suggestively as Naruto grin grew slightly.

"Why don't we talked about that part later" Naruto said before he jumped away into the air, Masane following in suit.

While in the air he got a better look at what they were up against, it was a group of tank like objects that moved towards their direction rather quite quickly.

"iWeapons? Doujis baby, Heh lets not keep then waiting" Naruto said with a grin as he plummeted towards the street causing a huge crater to form, and a dust cloud to set in, all the while Masane shook her head slightly.

_"Men"_ thought Masane as she followed his lead landing on a building top, near where Naruto had landed.

As the dust rolled away the tank turned their attention to Naruto, who stood in the center of the crater grinning the entire time, as the gem of his gauntlet glowed.

"HERE'S JOHNNY!" Naruto shouted as he ran at the iWeapons, which had begun to fire at him missing the entire missing him as he jumped from the crater, and over to one of the iWeapons.

Grabbing the bottom with his left arm he lifted the iWeapon to its underside were he delivered a kick that sent it flying backwards, were it crashed into another iWeapon.

Quickly another iWeapon shot at him, managing to strike him on his right shoulder, thought it only pushed back his shoulder a bit.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, before turning to the tank that shot him only to see it become impaled by various red tendrils that torn the tank to shreds.

Then Masane landed on its rubble looking at him with a sultry smile before she jumped towards another iWeapon, with Naruto returning the smile with his own grin.

He looked another iWeapon that fired at him, only to step aside from the shot blowing up as it hit a wall before turning his attention to his blade.

"Let's just how much you can blow up" Naruto thought to himself, the blade responding by glowing a bright yellow light.

Cocking the blade back, he ran towards to tank moving faster than he thought possible, all the while blocking the iWeapons shots with his left arm.

Then when he reached the iWeapon he jumped into the air hoisting his blade upward as well, before bring it down upon the iWeapon tearing through as though it were made of butter.

Then the iWeapon exploded causing Naruto to be sent back into the air to which he promptly landed on the ground with a large 'thud' sound.

"Damn guess I should watch for when they exploded" Naruto said to himself as he pushed himself up from the ground feeling a sharp pain from his left shoulder.

He looked to see a piece of metal struck deep inside of his arm, a white substance replacing his blood as it oozed out of the wounded.

He quickly grabbed the metal piece before pulling out from himself, letting out a grunt of pain, as a small squirt of white blood followed.

Naruto examined the metal piece which was covered in some sort of white liquid he figured was his blood, then he turned his attention to his wound only to see it close up in a few seconds, leaving no sign that he was ever hurt.

"Hmm so you've boosted my healing? Nice now let's take care of them" Naruto said turning his head to the side as more iWeapons approached him.

Meanwhile as this was happening Masane herself was dealing with several iWeapons, grabbing one by its cannon, hoisting up into the air before launching towards another, the sound of metal hitting metal filling the room.

She ran towards another, jumping as she dodge its attack before she ran past it side, extending her blade outward as it cut straight through the iWeapons stopping several feet behind it to see it blow up.

Jumping onto a nearby building she saw several explosions in the distance, that she figured were being caused by her Naruto, not minding that she called Naruto hers.

She watched as he jumped from a cloud of black dust, watching his body moving like a savage monster, one that brought out a savage desire within herself, licking her lips as she watched him descend onto the ground losing sight of him as an explosion from another iWeapon caught her attention.

"Aww, and it was such a good sight, but I guess I can have fun with you" Masane said as he jumped from the building, and into the air where she looked down at the iWeapon before sending multiple red tendrils from her hair, and onto the iWeapon impaling it various time as it exploded, before she landed on its remains.

Suddenly however she was blasted forward from it ruins, by a shot from an iWeapon.

Stabbing her blade into the ground in an attempt to halt her movement, only to crash into a nearby building. causing most of its frontal area to crumble.

As she pushed some of the rubble from her, her gauntlet glowed it bright red once more, almost demanding she destroy the iWeapon, to which she licked her lips before rushing at it.

As she rushed at it, the iWeapon fired a shot at her managing to strike her in the shoulder though at this point she only had the feeling to destroy, more specifically the iWeapon.

When reached it she pierced her blade through its frontal part, before pulling it out, and punching it with everything that she had.

With every punch she felt her blood run faster, and faster. Her breathing began to increase as she continued to punch the machine, and it began to feel akin to pleasure.

And that was what she compared it to using the witch blade brought her pleasure, the feeling of crushing her enemies made her spine tingle.

Then her thoughts began to drift off to Naruto, and her entire body began to tingle.

She wouldn't admit to anyone but herself, but she enjoyed see his more animalistic side take hold of him, to see him crush anyone that stood in his way like they were nothing, and now that he had unleashed Excalibur she saw it unrestrained.

That was not say that he didn't other qualities she found attractive, but with the witch-blade all other qualities seemed insignificant.

_"Perhaps the witch-blades true gift is freedom"_ Masane thought with a grin, before she was caught off guard by the explosion of the iWeapon, which sent her fly into the ground.

The blast was strong then she had expected her vision began to blacken, despite her attempts to keep them open, and soon enough her eyes closed with one thought they had return.

"Rihoko" Masane thought as she closed her eyes.

Masane slowly woke up to the sound of beeping, looking around she saw that she was in a bed, and that she had and IV line in her arm, and a monitor checking her heartbeat.

"Hey your awake!, Thought you dead" a voice she immediately recognize as Naruto, who was sitting in a chair right next to her with one of his famous grins plastered on his face.

"N-Naruto what happened?" Masane asked as she pushed herself from her bed.

"Well at first it was nice, you and me were taking those moving trash cans like nothing, then you snapped at one, kept attacking it until it blew up right in front of your face, next thing I know the iWeapons stop attacking, and you're on the ground out cold, then Takayama told me to carry you here, so I pulled up a chair, and watched over you" Naruto said with a grin as Masane looked at him.

"How long have I been out?" she asked as Naruto raised his head to think.

"About an hour give or take, oh and Takayama want to see us something about his job" Naruto said as Masane, stood up stretching a bit, as he gained a sly grin.

"So why did you kiss me?" Naruto said with a smirk as Masane blushed looking away from him as he snickered a bit.

"I didn't mean to, t-the witch-blade made me do it, who would ever want to kiss an idiot like you" Masane replied still blushing as Naruto still grinned.

"You do, now as much as I would love to stay and tease you we have a job interview to attend to so let's go" Naruto said as he left out the door, Masane following after him.

Though something didn't sit right with her a few moments ago she remembered

"Hey whats with you? First you hate Takayama, now you're okay with the guy" Masane said as Naruto placed his hands behind his head.

"I still don't like him, but just because I don't like him doesn't mean I'm about to brood over it like some prick, if hes' got a job that pays well I'm taking it, god knows we need it, so I can put off whatever personal feeling I have, and besides he can tell us were Rihoko is" Naruto said as Masane smiled softly.

_"That's just like him always putting our needs first"_ Masane thought as she continued to follow him.

**With Rihoko:**

"Yes this is her...Alright thank you please come soon" Mariko said as she hung up the phone.

"Alright Rihoko don't get comfortable, the nice people from NSWF will be here in about thirty minutes" Mariko called out getting no response.

"Look I know your mad, but I did tell you that you that I would call them to come-" Mariko stopped her talking as she walked into the drinking room only find Rihoko gone from where she was staying.

Letting out a sigh Mariko walked to the counter were she got ready for another days work.

"Take care kid" Mariko spoke to herself.

_"Alright now it time to find mom, and Mister Naruto"_ Rihoko thought to herself as she walked on the sidewalk stopping to let a few cars pass.

As she quickly ran to the other side of the road she continued to think on where they might be.

Then she remembered what they had told her the day they had arrived in Tokyo that if they ever got lost to meet up at the Tokyo tower.

With that in mind she quickly set off towards Tokyo Tower.

"Don't worry Mom, and Mister Naruto we'll be together soon, believe it!" Rihoko thought to herself giggling inwardly at the use of Naruto's catchphrase.

**Back with Masane and Naruto:**

"You two performed better than I had expected" Takayama said looking out the window the destruction Naruto, and Masane had caused.

"Glad we passed on your little test, but don't you think that you could have warned us?" Questioned Masane as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have been as ready" Takayama responded causing Naruto to let out a sigh.

"Look pleasing stopping talking in enigmatic phrases just tell us what is this job that you have offering?" Naruto asked as Takayama turned away from the window.

"Tell me how much do you really know about the great quake?" Takayama asked them only to have Naruto shrug.

"All I know is that I woke up after it happened, found Masane, and years later I'm here" Naruto said as Takayama took a deep breath.

"As you two known the witch-blade caused the great quake, which in turn destroyed much of Tokyo, but in addition creatures known as Ex-cons were released as well" Takayama responded grabbing both Masane's and Naruto's attention.

"Just what are these ex-cons" questioned Masane.

"Ex-Cons were mechanical monsters manufactured by the Douji Group. Similar to the Witch-blade, and Excalibur the Ex-cons lust for combat, and can camouflage themselves in a human form. You should know what they are like you fought one the day the Witch-blade awakened" Takayama said looking at Masane as he said the last part.

"Is that what that thing was" Masane responded remembering the day back at the prison.

"Yes, and that is the job I want you two too do, find an Ex-con, and kill it, if you do you'll bo be payed a substantial amount of money" Takayama said as Naruto laughed a bit.

"Wait so you're us, paying to basically destroy right?" Naruto asked as Takayama nodded before reaching out his hand towards him.

"You've got a deal" Naruto said as Takayama shook his hands, Masane sighing as a result looks like she wouldn't have a quiet life after all.

"Good, now we located one in a nearby area, Segawa will take you to it, the rest is up to you" Takayama stated.

"Alright now that this job thing is over with can you tell us if you've found Rihoko yet?" Masane asked Naruto nodded.

"We're doing all we can, but no reports have come in about your daughter I'm afraid, don't worry we'll find her" Takayama replied Masane nodding in response, hiding her uneasiness.

Then Segawa came in from the door, holding a notepad.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but your ride is ready Ms. Amaha, and Mr. Uzumaki" Segawa said calmly as Naruto, and Masane left the room before Segawa followed them.

Then within minutes, they had left the base in search of the Ex-con.

"So how will we known when we see this Ex-con?" Naruto asked Segawa.

"Well we figured that sense the Ex-cons can sense the Witch-blade, and Excalibur it would make sense that you could as well." replied Segawa as Naruto nodded.

Naruto then looked outside his window noticing that it was now nighttime as Tokyo lights began brightens up the city, the colors synchronizing in harmony with one another.

Then in the middle of it all Tokyo Tower stood proud, and tall.

Before he could further admire it he felt a pulse go through his body.

"Masane did you feel that too?" Naruto asked Masane replying in response.

"Yeah, just like prison" Masane replied as Segawa opened the doors indicating Naruto, and Masane jump out.

Naruto wasted no time umping out he briefly felt the rush of air hit his face, before he turned into his Excalibur mode, and landed on a nearby building.

Soon he was followed by Masane who landed next to him, as they did they saw the Ex-con it looked like some fat, homeless man, before a blue light came from his arm.

They watched as the man changed, his body shifted in no way a human should have been able, before it change into something resembling the iWeapons they had fought earlier.

"What a weakling...He's all yours Masane" Naruto said as he sat down.

"You think I'm weak is that it Naruto" Masane responded in a fake hurt tone.

"No its just that thing is a weakling if we both attacked it, then fun would be over before it even started so I'm letting you have him" Naruto said as Masane grinned.

However their moment was cut short as the Ex-con launched some sort of pincher at Masane wrapping around her arms, before it dragged itself onto her.

"I'll make you nice, and warm nice and-" the Ex-con didn't get to finish his sentence as Masanes blade pierced it through it's body, spilling it white blood over her blade.

"Sorry your not my type" Masane said before kicking the creature down the building where is crashed into the ground, exploding in flames as it did so.

"What did I tell you" Naruto said as Masane licked some of the creature white blood from her blade.

"Your right Naruto that was to easy. I hope that future Ex-cons can give us more of a challenge." Masane said before Naruto stood up, and walked to the edge of the building.

"Lets go to Tokyo tower Masane" Naruto said before he jumped from the building landing on a smaller one, Masane following behind him attempting to keep up with him.

"Why are we going to Tokyo tower Naruto?" Masane asked him all the while following him.

"I felt her Masane, Rihoko, I felt her she is close by" Naruto said as Masanes eyes widened.

"Rihoko..." She said to herself moving faster as a result , passing even Naruto.

**With Rihoko:**

Rihoko was scared she had waited at the Tokyo tower for quite some time now, and her mother, and Naruto had yet to show up.

She sat at the steps to the tower wondering what happened to them, or even if they had forgotten her.

As she stood to leave was stopped by a shouting sound.

Turning around it got stronger until she could hear what was being said "Rihoko".

It was then that Naruto and Masane came running towards her, her mother picking her up from the ground while Naruto stood there, and smiled.

No words had been said the entire time, none could be said to describe the emotions they had all felt to be reunited once more.

Soon a light flashed on coming from the helicopter that Masane, and Naruto had come from.

"Come on Rihoko lets go" Masane said as the helicopter descended on near by land.


	7. Calm Before the Storm

"Wow this place looks so nice! Mister Takayama sure is nice" Rihoko exclaimed as she looked around the hotel room that Takayama had paid for them.

It was an extremely nice room with two large beds, a nice view, a bathroom, and a flat screen television.

"And the best part is Mister Takayama gave you two a job" Rihoko added turning her attention to Masane, and Naruto then just as fast turning to the room once more.

Quickly she put down her backpack, and ran to one of the large beds, and begins to jump an down laughing happily as she did so.

_"Good to see she hasn't lost touch with her inner child"_ Naruto thought to himself as he took off his shoes, and laid down on one of the beds.

"Man does this feel nice, nothing like having a nice soft bed" spoke Naruto as he stretched his arms and legs out, his head resting on one of the pillows.

Then as Naruto began resting a large rumbling sound was heard.

"Ah man I forgot I haven't eaten anything since morning" Naruto said as he pushed himself from his bed, holding his rumbling stomach.

While both Masane and Rihoko laughed at this he did have a point, they themselves were hungry as well.

"Yeah I haven't eaten anything in awhile..hey I know lets order room service" Masane suggested Rihoko nodding in approval.

"Yeah, we don't have any money, how are we going to pay?" Naruto asked as his stomach growled once more.

"We'll just put it on that Takayama guy's credit card, he is paying for this room after all" Masane said as she grabbed a nearby phone, and began to order room service.

"Clever girl" Naruto said followed by another growl, causing him to fall back on his bed while holding his stomach.

"Hurry please" Naruto begged as Rihoko ran to his side.

"Come Mister Naruto you got to see the view from here" Rihoko asked excited, while Naruto merely turned his head to the side.

"Rihoko didn't I tell you to not call me ?" Naruto asked lazily as Rihoko nodded.

"Yeah that's why I'm calling you Mister Naruto, oorrr…." Rihoko stopped as Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ooorrr?" Naruto repeated.

"Would you prefer I call you Dad?" Rihoko said causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise, and causing Masane to drop the phone momentarily, before stumbling to pick it up.

"Rihoko I-I-I um…" Naruto couldn't figure out what to say, "_What if Rihoko really wants to call me that? Would I hurt her feelings if I didn't let her? Worse yet how would Masane react?"_ Naruto thought before he heard Rihoko's laughter.

"Just kidding Mister Naruto, but if you want to be my dad you've got to marry mom kay" Rihoko said with a wink as Naruto laughed sarcastically before digging his head, into the pillow groaning in hunger.

"Rihoko don't joke about things like that" Masane said sternly hanging up the phone.

"Sorry Mom I just wanted to tease him a little" Rihoko said with a smile before bring her finger to her chin.

"But wouldn't it be nice Mom, you and Naruto together forever and ever, we could be a real family, and maybe I could get a little baby sister, or a brother!" Rihoko said happily as Masane laughed nervously.

"Hey Rihoko did you give Naruto his headband back yet?" Masane asked hoping to change the subject quickly, Naruto pushing his head up from his pillow.

"Oh yeah" Rihoko said grabbing her pack, before checking inside of it, and pulling out the folded head banded.

Rihoko handed it to Naruto, a smile plastered on her face, as Naruto grasped the headband, and unfolding the black cloth, revealing the metal part of the head band.

It was a rectangle shaped, piece of grayish metal with little to no scratch upon it, in its middle it had some sort of strange symbol that resembled a leaf.

Whatever it was Naruto was glad to have it back in his possession, because while it might have seemed to be a worthless piece of cloth, and metal to Naruto it was the only thing in the world that gave him any insight of who he had been before the Great Quake.

Smiling softly he placed a hand of Rihoko's head, and began to ruffle it a bit.

"Thanks Rihoko I knew you would take good care of it" Naruto said with a grin, which was returned with a smile from Rihoko.

"It's the least I could do, you did take care of mom after all, and now we are together again" Rihoko said as Naruto laughed a bit before his stomach grumbled yet again.

"Oh mmmmaaaannnn when is the food gonna get here?" Naruto complained as he held his stomach.

Now Naruto hated complaining, but he hadn't eaten anything since this morning, and fighting robot tanks really could wear out a guy.

"Naruto act like a man, whining isn't gonna make the food get here any fa-" and before Masane could finish a knock was heard from the door, which was followed be Naruto jumping off the bed bolting to the door.

Opening it he was met with a butler, or someone who looked like one, who had a cart full of food.

"Here your foo-" the man was cut off as Naruto grabbed the cart pulled it inside, and slammed the door in the mans face.

He looked on the cart, and saw three fancy looking plates on it, each cover by a domed shaped cover.

Not caring which was which he quickly grabbed one, before sitting down on one of the nearby bed, lifting the lib, and letting the delicious aroma fill his nostrils.

Inside the cart there were three large plate each filled with a roasted large steak with a raspberry glaze, topped off with some freshly baked bread on the side though he didn't quite care he just wanted to eat.

Quickly he grabbed his fork stabbing the meat as he brought his knife down cutting out a large cut of meat, stuffing it into his mouth, and taking a big bite of the bread literally stuffing his face

Masane, and Rihoko watched him eat, no breath in his food is more like causing both of them to sweat drop at the sight.

It a little less than 5 or 6 minutes he had finished the bones on his plate clean of any meat.

"Mom where does it all go?" Rihoko asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, maybe there's a monster inside his stomach that eats it all" Masane said in the same hushed voice, both of them snickering.

"Har-de-har, you know I can hear you right? Better eat your food or else the _'monster'_ inside my stomach will eat it all" Naruto said, patting his stomach.

Masane, and Rihoko began to laugh at this, joined moments later by Naruto, before they grabbed their food, forks and knives in hand, before they began to eat, at a much slower pace.

"Wow mom this is really good!" Rihoko exclaimed taking another fork full of meat into her mouth.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that you cook something even better, right Naruto" Masane said turning to Naruto, only to find him happily snoring, a bit of drooling coming from the side of his mouth.

"He sure does fall asleep fast" says Rihoko as Masane nodded as Rihoko walked over picking up his plate.

"He still needs to work on his manners" sighed Rihoko shaking her head from side to side, as she took another fork of meat into her mouth.

They ate for about another 15 minutes until the steak was gone from their plates, or they had gotten stuffed full

"Don't worry you have all of next morning to remind him" Masane said placing her plate on the cart, Rihoko following suit

"But enough about Naruto, tell me how did you, and Naruto meet up after I got taken away?" Rihoko asked as Masane pondered her response, knowing she couldn't tell Rihoko about the witch-blade, and the other events that happened.

"Well, you see after Naruto was sent to jail, he met me" Masane began to explain, Rihoko raising her eyebrow in response.

"What was Naruto doing in jail, and how did you meet him there?" Rihoko asked as Masane scratched the back of her head.

"_Crap I can't tell her about what happened, the Witch-blade, Excalibur, she'd probably think I'm lying to her, but if I' didn't tell her would I still be lying?"_ Masane asked herself before they heard some chuckles come from Naruto, gaining Rihoko's attention.

"Hehe...Masane" Naruto muttered a smile on his face.

"Mom he's dreaming about you, I wonder whats happening?" Rihoko muttered to Masane blushed a bit.

_"He's..He's dreaming..about me"_ Masane thought to herself, restating the obvious, before another chuckle from Naruto.

"Mmmh...Melons...hehehehe" Naruto said gaining as puzzled look from Rihoko, and a deeper blush from Masane knowing what 'melons' Naruto meant.

"Melons? What does that have to do with you Mom?" Rihoko asked, only to have Masane stand to rub her forehead.

"That's no good...He's lucky he's asleep otherwise he would be very hurt right now" Masane thought letting out a sigh before she heard Rihoko's giggle's, and saw her by the bed he was sleeping on, poking Narutos asleep face.

"Mom look he such as heavy sleeper" Rihoko said as she continued to poke his face, causing Masane to laugh a bit before she signaled Rihoko to get away from him.

"Come on Rihoko let him sleep in peace, he's earned that much" Masane said just as Rihoko began to gently brush her hand against Narutos whiskers, her eyes full of fascination.

"Whoa, Mom come and feel Narutos whiskers, they feel really weird" Rihoko said ignoring her mother's request as she continued to touch Narutos whiskers.

Truth be told Masane had always wondered about his whiskers, she didn't know if they were some strange form of tattoo or if they were birthmarks not even Naruto knew although he didn't give much thought.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked over by Narutos bed, before gently brushing her hand against his cheek feeling his whiskers.

Much to her surprise they had a rough texture that was complemented by the soft touch of his skin with each brush of her hand.

"Could they be real?" Masane wondered to herself as she continued to touch his whiskers, with Rihoko touch his other ones both filled with fascination, that is until Naruto began to stir shift his head from side to side.

Both Rihoko and Masane pulled their hands from Naruto's cheeks as he pushed himself from the bed, his eyes still half way yawning loudly before looking at Masane, and grinning in the process.

"Ma-sa-ne... " Naruto said as he pulled Masane into a gentle, but strong hug causing her to blush immensely at the feeling of Narutos body pressing on hers, his head buried in her neck allowing his breathing to move across her skin.

Naruto spiky sun kissed blonde hair only added to his affect as it moved gently across her skin

"H-h-hey Naruto l-let go" Masane stuttered out, getting only some small snores in response before she heard the sound of a camera go off.

She saw Rihoko holding a camera, a mischievous smile on her face.

"And so a love blossoms, I wonder when I'll get my little sister, or brother, maybe it'll be twins!" Rihoko said happily ignoring her mother's situation.

"Rihoko please hel-ahh!" Masane shouted as Naruto fell back onto the bed, his arms still around her, landing on his left side.

Masane struggled to break free of Naruto's hug, but between the bed softness, and Naruto's gentle hug, and breathing she found it harder to struggle, and so her eyes began to doze off.

She really was tired between the witch-blade, the iWeapons, the Ex-cons, that Takayama guy she was exhausted.

"This is really nice..." Masane thought to herself before she joined Naruto.

Rihoko giggled at the sight of them sleeping together, before she walked to the spare bed took off the sheets, and tossed them over.

Rihoko then turned off the lights before jumping into the bed that Masane and Naruto were at more specifically the space behind Naruto's back.

"It's a good thing this bed is so big right Mom, and Mister Naruto?" said Rihoko getting only small breathing noises from the two adults.

"Good night Mom, and Mister Naruto" Rihoko said placing a kiss on both her mothers, and Naruto's cheek.

With that Rihoko fell back onto her pillow grabbing some blanket, before joining them.

Never before had thing been so peaceful for them, but unbeknownst to them two figure stood on a building far from them, watching them.

Both were women and had forms similar to Masane's witch blade form that showed off their form just as much, but with obvious changes.

One had a large blade on her left forearm, and the color of her armor was pink, and white, her hair also being white, the other one had white hair as well but sported a blue, and cyan colored armor that showed off her rather large assets .

She had a large scythe like weapon that in the night looked like a small moon.

"We have located the Witch-blade's bearer. Shall we proceed to capture her?" the pink and white armored one asked speaking in an earpiece.

_"No, observe her for now. Wait until when she is in a less public area before attempting to recapture the Witch-blade, we don't yet know her capabilities"_ a voice spoke back obviously an older man.

"Yes father. What of Excalibur's bearer?" she asked.

_"Observe him as well, for a man to be able to utilize part of the Witch-blade's power he must be special, however as with the Witch-blade do not underestimate him we don't know what he is capable of"_ Father stated.

"Yes Father" she replied.

_"Oh, and Reina please do not fail me"_ Father said before the transmission ended.

"So doctor what do we do?" the blue, and white one asked, as Reina kept her eyes on her targets.

"For the moment Shiori we wait" Reina said as Shiori nodded walked towards Reina's side.

"Hard to believe she's the Witch-blade's bearer" Shiori said arrogantly.

"Perhaps there's a reason for now we'll watch them both understood Shiori" Reina stated as Shiori nodded, before the two of them jumped away from the building top.

* * *

**Chapter 7 for your pleasure true believers, and I want to give thanks for the 43 reviews I know that it really isn't all that much but to me it is so really thanks, and while I'm on the topic of review could I ask some of you for some constructive criticism so That I can know what to improve? If you can thank you. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	8. An: Not done yet

**Hi guys, I know I know why in the hell would I just do an update like this if it isn't gonna be a ne chapter considering how long ago the last one was well I'll tell you.**

**So I had a big idea to make several chapters then release them all in one big extravagant showing, but alas life is a cruel mistress, my computer had a terrible hardware fail, and I had to get a new one, not only that but the memory had also gotten erased thus wiping away all of my note, and chapters.**

**After that loss I got really stressed out at losing all that work, and decide to give up on the whole fan-fiction story thing, but in the end I wanted to be an author who brought an ending to a Naruto and witch-blade story.**

**So with that in mind I'm putting my other story on a hiatus, so that I can focus on this story, and I would like to thank all of you people who still want to read this story despite my procrastination, and I will soon have another chapter for you.**


	9. Pleasant Dreams Part 1

**Sorry I've updated soooo late schools a real bitch...anyways there you have chapter 9(or 8 if you don't count the last one) I hope that you enjoy, and thank you for all the people that still want to read this story it means alot. One more thing if there are any deviant artists, or artists in general do you think that you could bring my image of Naruto in his Excalibur form to life? I have the artistic skill of a baboons behind, and so I wondered if someone could do it, PM me if your interested. Well enough of that enjoy, and remember Review/Fav.**

* * *

_ "This is nice"_ Naruto thought to himself as he slept underneath a large tree, within a grassy plain, his hands placed on his head.

Opening his eyes a bit he saw the various leaves on the tree giving his shade, but also saw that the suns bright yellow rays managed to make in through the leaves.

Then a leaf fell from the large tree, falling slowly it fell on his forehead, but he made no attempt to move it feeling it presence to be rightful.

"Now I just need some ramen, and everything will be perfect" Naruto thought to himself as he laughed.

"Naruto!" yelled a young voice that Naruto immediately recognized as Rihoko, pushing himself up from the grass he saw Rihoko waving towards him happily with Masane standing next to her, their hands wrapped together.

"Come on Naruto!" Masane yelled to him to which he smiled softly.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled back moving down the small hill, he started to run towards him, but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"_**Nnnaaarrruuuuutttooooo…..."**_ an ominous and raspy voice whispered, turning around his eyes widened.

The once beautiful, and life filled tree was now a mockery of what it once was, it once brown bark was now a sickly ash color, and it branches once color in green leaves now empty.

Then the sky also became the same color as the tree, quickly blocking out the bright rays of the sun, before everything became colorless.

Turning from the tree he looked over to Masane, and Rihoko only to see them gone, and in their place a large forest with tree the same color as the one behind him only much larger.

Running down the now barren hill, he ran directly into the forest.

"Masane!Rihoko!" Naruto shouted getting only silence as a reply.

Suddenly he began to hear something move, and before he could respond he was swatted from his right side into one of the nearby trees nearly knocking all of the air out of him, but leaving the arm that was struck in pain, and judging by the warm feeling racing down his arm bleeding.

Clenching his teeth, and holding his arm, he looked upon what had hit him, causing his eye to widen in fear.

It was a snake the size of which he had never knew even existed, it long tongue flicker in the air as its eye poised on him, but before he could think on it any more it lunge at him barring its large fangs.

Quickly he moved out of the way allowing the snake to embed its teeth into the trees large bark, and as it immediately began to twist and flail its body in an attempt to get free from the tree, giving Naruto enough time to escape into some nearby bushes.

Looking back just a bit he saw that the area where the the snake had bitten into had begun to rot, the bark turning into a sickly black, and blue.

Running as fast as his legs would let him, he tried his best to get as much distance between him, and the gigantic snake, all the while holding his injured arm, that he was certain was broken.

_"How am I in pain? This is supposed to be a dream right? Dreams aren't supposed to hurt"_ Naruto thought to himself he continued running stopping for a bit to look at his arm, pulling up the orange sleeve of his hoodie.

_"Yep, definitely broken"_ Naruto thought to himself, he could see the bone where he elbow was located pushing out towards the skin.

Normally he would leave it to his _'healing factor'_ as he liked to call it, which in a matter of hours would heal the injure, whereas it would take several months by any normal person.

Thinking on it his healing was one of the biggest things he wondered about, he had never, to his knowledge, gotten sick in his entire life.

Even when he asked the doctors about this they had little to no answers for him only possible explanations such as an over abundance of white blood cells, a sort of mutation, or simply he just was extremely healthy.

Whatever the reason this one of the moments that he was glad to have it.

But he didn't have the time to wait for it to healing on its own, he still needed to put as much distance from himself, and the snake.

Going on his knees, and taking a deep breath, he grabbed onto the broken arm tightly clenching his teeth in pain, and with a strong push, he pushed the bone back into place, causing a sickening to echo throughout the forest, and nearly causing him to shout out in pain.

As he stayed there on his knees trying to keep his mind off the pain that coursed through him.

_"Dammit that hurt"_ Naruto thought to himself as he stood up, and began running away, the snake still fresh in his mind.

Running through a large bush, he kept running as fast as he could looking around to make sure that the area was safe, but also noticing that the trees began to get even larger as he ran in deeper within the forest.

It also smelt like death, as if various deaths had occurred in this forest.

_"Judging by that snake I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case"_ Naruto thought to himself, just as he noticed the dryness of his throat, and mouth.

"Man I could use a drink" he said to himself, running his hand on his dry throat, as he ran through another bush, and was met with a large lake.

"A lake? Alright that's a little to convenient, but I can't really complain...dear god I'm talking to myself" Naruto said as he kneeled down cupping his hands into the the clear water, before he brought it up to his lips, and drank it.

Almost instantly the dryness in his throat was completely gone, replaced with freshness, and coolness of the water.

Immediately he repeated the process again, and again drinking more water.

"Man when did water ever taste so good" Naruto said to himself as he continued to drink the clear water, with no seeming end in sight, before the sound of water moving caught his attention causing him to stop for a moment.

Narrowing his eyes he looked around the lake, the forest now an almost eerie silence, and he saw some ripples across the surface of the water.

Suddenly his eyes widening, he turned and running, the water split open the giant snake lunging at him it fangs barred once again.

Barely missing Naruto, its teeth struck the ground, however this did little to slow down its movement as it simply reeled back its head before it began to slither after the blonde haired man.

_"Dammit how did I not see it!Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding so hard, and fast that he could almost hear it, only for it to be eclipsed by the sound of the trees branches be snapped away, and the leafs being ruffled.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw the snake quickly reaching him.

_"Dammit all...think Naruto there has to be someway to avoid getting eaten alive"_ Naruto thought as he continued to run looking around for any form of help or escape, before he was cut off by a tree large than all of the other ones.

As he looked for another possible route to escape his entire body froze on him, the eerie silence of the forest upon him once more, slowly he turned his body around, and he was met with the looming form of the snake, now his blood went cold, and the air had become thicker, his breath slowing down as a result.

The Snake made no move, simply loomed over him its large brown silted eyes keeping track of his every movement.

Naruto began to get fed up with it, he never liked having to wait for things, and overcoming the stiffness of his body he curled his hands into fists.

"Come on you overgrown lizard!If your gonna eat me then quit stalling!" Naruto shouted raising his fists angrily.

Suddenly the snake lunged at him its mouth opening widely as Naruto closed his eyes waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

However instead of the sound of his being eaten, he heard a large thunderous sound.

Opening his eyes he saw the snake move backwards, shaking its head from side to side as if it had been struck.

Then he heard the sound of stepping above him, and when he looked up he didn't know what to make of it.

It was a human figure that much he could make from it, but its entire body was covered in a black silhouette, the only distinguishable parts where its spike urchin like-haired, and the head band it wore, and from its form he could tell that it was a male.

He had a headband looks just like the one he has! What if this person knows something about him, or better yet his past?

But before he could open his mouth to ask the snake lunged at the shadowy figure, the snake now ignoring Narutos presence.

As the figure jumped at it, it brought its hands together in a cross formation, before a large cloud appear encompassing him for a moment before dispersing in an instant, revealing several copying of itself which all began to launch several knife looking weapons at it.

Most impaled the snake before violently exploding, causing the snake to hiss, and slither in pain before it feel to the ground with a thunderous crash.

The fight didn't end their however the shadowy figure landed a few feet in front of him, one of its copies moving behind him as he stretched his arm out to the copy moved it hands around the others hand, leaving Naruto wondering as to what they were doing before he was answered as a blue sphere began to form in the originals hand.

The small sphere looked about the size of a soft ball, it also had several swirls to it almost as if it was moving from the inside.

He then rushed at the snake, and before the snake could raise its head he struck him with the blue sphere which sent a visible wave through its body, from which it moved before slumping to the ground dead, the shadowy figure just standing there for not moving whatsoever.

His whole body tensed up, and for good reason, if this person could kill that snake that quickly without so much as getting a scratch on him, he really did not want to get on his bad side; beside if this person had any bad will to him he could have just let him get eaten by the snake.

Slowly he urged his body to move, and put on the friendliest face he possibly could, strangely as he got closer to the mysterious person, the person did not move from his spot rather, he just stood there looking at the corpse of his defeated foe.

Getting closer he saw that the person was smaller than he was, if he could guess about underneath his chest, and had some baggy clothing.

"Umm Hi" Naruto said nervously.

The figure quickly turned his head to him, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock at his appearance, nothing.

There was no distinguishable feature on his face no eyes, no mouth, no nose, nothing at all; he was nothing but shadow in the form of a human, but the one thing that showed out from him was the headband.

The same headband that was made from metal, and had the same strange leaf engraved symbol on it, although a difference was his had a black cloth, while this persons was a blue variant.

"So do you have a name?" Naruto asked the figure stood there for a moment before nodding his head.

"Can you tell me what it is?"Asked Naruto, the figure once again stood there, but his time he did not movement to indicate any sort of response.

Once again the silence of the forest was around him, and this was getting weird.

"So I see you have a headband" stated Naruto as the figure grabbed the edges of his headband slightly tilting it.

"Ya' I know isn't isn't cool" replied Naruto grinning this time before he reached into his pocket, grasping the cool metal of his own headband before he pulled it out of his pockets.

"I have one to see" Naruto said showing him his headband, as the person tilted his head to the side, before he jumped onto a random tree.

"Hey wait tell me, what does it mean?" shouted Naruto, but before he could get any sort of reply, the figure jumped away.

Quickly Naruto followed after him, he wouldn't let him escape not when answers were so close to him, and soon running as fast as when he ran from the snake he chased after the figure looking up to the large trees in order to see where he had taken off to.

As he continued to follow him he noticed that he would turn his head midway, almost as if to see if Naruto was following him.

Pushing past various bushes, and branches some which left scratches on his face which healed quickly, he stopped, and what seemed like the exit to the forest, seeing the stranger in front of an old fence, before he turned to face him.

Saying nothing like before, he merely pointed to the fence, or was it past it.

Walking he stood in front of the fence and from it he could see what looked like a city!

"Thank god" Naruto said placing his hand on the fence before he felt some of the rust go onto his pulling back quickly; wiping the orange colored rust on his blue jeans.

"So what did you kn-" stopping as he turned around, and saw that the person was gone.

"Figures" Naruto said to himself, before he tuned back to the fence, and began to climb up it, landing on the other side, however as he did, he felt a shiver run up his spin as if he was being watched, and against his better judgement he walked on forward to.

"Lets see where this leads me" Naruto said as he walked towards the city unware of the various figures following behind him


End file.
